This invention relates to a box formed from the combination of two polymeric tray-type containers using a hinge which permits the box to be opened and remain at varying open positions.
In the packaging field, there exists a need for inexpensive products which can be easily adapted for display purposes to increase merchandising. This is particularly true of those products where visual impact is a major component in sales appeal. For example, such products may include clothing, accessories, art supplies, and video cassettes. Furthermore, there is a need for packaging which can be made tamper-proof, yet provides the customer with visual access to the contents.
The present invention provides a box of structural integrity to protect its contents without hampering visual inspection by potential customers. The top and bottom of the box are held together on one side by a connection panel which cooperates with other panels and a special multi-adjustable hinge to allow the box to be opened and to remain open in varying positions. In one form, the box can be made tamper-resistant by the use of multiple connection panels. Thus, forced entry or damage to the container can easily be discerned by visual inspection.